The present invention relates generally to monitoring apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved electronics component assembly mounted inside of a tire and used for communicating information from the tire.
Systems are known to monitor the physical properties of a tire on a vehicle such as the temperature, pressure, and the road surface in contact with the tire.
One way of monitoring the physical properties of a tire includes the use of an electrical component mounted on or within the tire. In addition electronic systems are also used to carry information about the tire, for example identification information, and communicate the information by wireless means.
The electrical component may be mounted inside of the tire to monitor one or more physical properties of the tire and then report these properties to a remote location. In order to aid in communication to and from this remote location, the electrical component may be fitted with one or more antennas. The tire is not a rigid object, but one which is at least partially flexible. The tire may flex during the building process of the tire and through normal use such as driving. As such, the electrical component and the antennas will be connected to a surface that flexes. This flexing can cause tension and other forces to be imparted upon the electrical component and the antennas, resulting in the electrical component being separated from the antennas. Obviously, such a result is undesirable.
The present invention improves upon previous electrical components that have been integrated with tires to monitor physical properties of the tire. The present invention provides for a more robust connection between the antennas and the electrical component used to monitor the tire such that these members will not become disengaged or break upon flexing of the tire.
Various features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
The present invention provides for an improved electronics component assembly for use in a tire of a vehicle. The invention provides an electronics component that includes an electronics package and an antenna arranged so that the antenna remains firmly connected to the package despite flexing or distortion of the tire substrate on which the component is mounted. According to the invention, an assembly includes an electronics package for communicating a condition of the tire to a remote location, and an antenna having at least one wire connected to the electronics package. The antenna is connected to the electronics package so that tension in the antenna imparts compression on the connection between the antenna and the electronics package.
The present invention also encompasses an exemplary embodiment of an improved electronics component assembly as discussed above where the antenna includes first and second wires which are connected such that shear is imparted on the connection with the electronics package.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention exists in an improved electronics component assembly having an antenna that includes first and second wires where the first wire passes across a first side of the electronics package. The first wire may be connected to a first end of the electronics package. The second wire may pass across a second side of the electronics package. The first and second sides of the electronics package are opposite from one another. The second antenna may be connected to a second end of the electronics package. The first and second ends of the electronics package are opposite from one another.
The present invention also encompasses an improved electronics component assembly as discussed above where the first and second wires are connected to the electronics package such that torsion is also imparted on the electronics package.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention exists in an improved electronics component assembly as discussed above where the first antenna wire is offset from the electronics package. The first antenna wire may be located proximate to the electronics package on one side of the electronics package. The first antenna wire is connected to a first end of the electronics package. The second antenna wire is offset from the electronics package. The second antenna wire is located proximate to the electronics package on a side of the electronics package opposite from the first antenna wire. The second antenna wire may be connected to a second end of the electronics package.
Additionally, the improved electronics component assembly as immediately discussed may have an electronics package with a rectangular face. The first and second wires may extend from opposite corners of the rectangular face of the electronics package.
Further, in other exemplary embodiments, the improved electronics component assembly may be located on an inner surface of the tire or may be embedded in a wall of the tire. Further, the assembly may, in one exemplary embodiment, be located proximate to a bead of the tire. The assembly could possibly measure the pressure and/or temperature of the tire.
Alternatively, the present invention may include an exemplary embodiment as previously discussed where the connection points of the first and second wires are at different horizontal and vertical locations with respect to a first side of the electronics package.
A further exemplary embodiment of the present invention exists in an improved electronics component assembly as previously discussed where the first wire is offset from the electronics package. The first wire is connected to a second end of the electronics package at an angle of approximately 135xc2x0 from a flat edge of the second end. The second wire is offset and is connected to a first end of the electronics package at an angle of approximately 135xc2x0 from a flat edge of the first end.
Additionally, the present invention includes an exemplary embodiment as previously discussed where the electronics package is rotated in orientation with respect to the first and second wires. The diagonally opposite corners of the electronics package may be generally aligned with the first and second wires.